The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly to a boat shoe which may be comfortably worn in an environment where the shoe will come into contact with water.
People wearing boat shoes frequently step into water while wearing the boat shoes thereby causing the shoes to fill with water. Most boat shoes are made of a durable non-porous material and as a result the water cannot escape from the shoe without removing the shoe to empty out the water, and having to remove a shoe is generally a nuisance. In addition, it is frequently not possible for the wearer of the shoes to remove a shoe as both hands may be occupied.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a boat shoe that is made of a durable material and yet will allow for the release of water or other liquid from inside the shoe without removing the shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boat shoe that allows the escape of water or another liquid from inside the shoe without adversely affecting the appearance of the boat shoe.